


The Way to the West

by Amestrian_Cellist



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Action/Adventure, But a moderately serious story, F/M, Humorous notes and summary, Internal Conflict, Internalized Emotions, Journey, Search, Self-Doubt, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amestrian_Cellist/pseuds/Amestrian_Cellist
Summary: Amidst his studying in Xing, Alphonse receives word that his brother, who is exploring the western world beyond Amestris, has stopped sending letters to Winry, and that she fears something has happened to him.  Alphonse sets off for Amestris, accompanied by Lan Fan and a team of warriors, on a quest to locate his brother.  Along the way, they face numerous challenges, with many dangers in their path.  However, the greatest dangers may come not from without, but from within.  Which is more deadly, evil sand zombies or self-loathing?  It's obviously the evil sand zombies.  They will mercilessly destroy you.  I just want to make that very clear.





	1. Leaving

Alphonse grimaced in an even mixture of annoyance and anxiety as he tried in vain to fit his third book of research notes into his traveling case.  The robes and cloaks beneath it pushed back defiantly, seeming to have a mind of their own.  Al sunk to the floor beside the chest and let out a deep sigh.  He knew that his best chance to pack successfully and swiftly would be after he had calmed down a bit.  Closing his eyes, he focused inwards, slowing his breath.  The words of Winry’s letter flashed unbidden through his mind.  His eyes jerked open, and he scrambled to his feet, his heartbeat racing and his breath wild once again.  He turned his head to look over toward his desk, where the object in question lay. Its presence filled the room with a sense of foreboding that he couldn’t shake.  Thoughts came unchecked.  _If I had been there with brother.  If I had gone west with him instead of east to here, he might be alright.  As it is, he could be lost.  He could be injured.  He could_ be—Al shook his head rapidly, trying to dispel his fears.  _I can’t let myself think that way_ , he reminded himself.  _I’ll find him._

__________________________

 

“I’m not going to let you go alone.  You should know that by now.”  Ling Yao’s expression showed no hint of compromise.

  It was times this that Al was reminded that Ling was in fact an emperor, even if he was also a good friend of Al’s.  Al prepared himself for the inevitable argument.  “Your Imperial Majesty, I appreciate—”

Ling raised his hand abruptly, cutting Al off in a decisive tone.  “Don’t start with the Imperial Majesty routine.  I know what you’re trying to do, so let me warn you in advance.  Formality is not going to win this argument for you.  This is not a topic that is up for debate.  I’m sending Lan Fan and a team of soldiers with you.  It’s the least I can do.” 

Al’s eyes widened with surprise.  “Ling, you can’t possibly send Lan Fan!  She’s one of your most skilled and trusted bodyguards.  Her absence could put you at risk!”

            Ling looked at Al intently for a few seconds, remaining silent.  Al got the distinct impression that he was somehow being examined.  At last Ling spoke, softly this time, sounding less like an emperor and more like a tired old man.  “Al, I would call your brother a good man.  No, a great man.  But even more than that, he is my friend, as you are.  I remain loyal to my friends, whatever dangers that might bring my way. I am sending Lan Fan with you because she knows the western lands in a way few others within my service do. Together, you will find Edward.  I know it in my heart.  And so will you, my friend.”

            Al returned Ling’s gaze for a moment, before allowing a small smile to creep onto his face.  “I’m not going to change your mind on this one, am I?”  Ling grinned and shook his head. 

Al nodded, recognizing a battle he shouldn’t be fighting. He bowed low before his friend. “Thank you Ling.  I promise that whenever I am able to, I will do whatever possible to repay you.” 

Ling gently grabbed Al’s shoulder and pulled him back up to face him.  “There’s only one way you can pay me back for this one Al,” Ling said, his voice dripping with mock seriousness.  “Bring your brother back for a visit sometime.  He needs to experience the wonders of Xing for himself.”

__________________________

 

            “I don’t see why I can’t go along too.  The emperor is being very unfair on this one.”  Mei Chang frowned, looking particularly displeased with how things were turning out. 

“You do have quite a bit of business within your clan to take care of, don’t you?  It’s nearly harvest time in your farmlands.  Won’t you need to oversee that?”  Al tried to reason with Mei, in an attempt to divert the conversation before she got too bitter. 

“Well,” she paused, thinking it over.  “I suppose you’re right.  Still, who knows how long it’ll be.  I can’t bear the thought of us being apart for that long!”  Mei pulled Al into a tight embrace, which he returned with slightly less enthusiasm.   “I’ll miss you so much Alphonse,” Mei said, her voice cracking. 

“I’ll miss you too Mei,” Al responded.  “We’ll see each other again though.”  

Mei pulled away and looked up at Al.  “We better.  And hopefully more often than in the past couple of months.”  She poked a finger into Al’s chest in an accusatory fashion. Given their height differences, the scene would have looked fairly comical, if Al hadn’t known she was being serious.  He bent his head. 

“I know. I’m sorry.  I’ve been very busy with, well, my latest studies …”  He trailed off awkwardly, leaving the conversation at a tense silence. 

Mei broke it, remarking quietly, “you know, there was a time when we studied together.”  

Al shuffled a step backwards. “And we will again, I’m sure. Right now though, I’m afraid I really need to get to a meeting with Lan Fan and the soldiers who’ll be coming with us.” 

Mei crossed her arms and turned away. “You should get moving then.  I wouldn’t want to be the one to delay you.” Al hesitated, before nodding and departing, his motions practically robotic.

__________________________

 

            As far as Al could see, there was nothing but the sparkling expanse.  The desert appeared endless, though he knew it wasn’t.  When the company had been higher in the foothills on the edge of Xing, it could have been mistaken for a sea of liquid gold.  Now that they had descended to the base of the hills, where the terrain and climate began to change, the land’s true nature was revealed. Al could feel the crunch of sand beneath his boots as he slid down off of the rock he had been sitting on while he enjoyed his breakfast. 

Officer Chen moved to stand beside him.  “Mr. Elric, we should hurry.  We need to catch up with the others.” 

Al emerged from his musings on the desert and realized that the other four members of their group had indeed already gone ahead.  “I’m sorry Officer Chen, I got distracted by my thoughts.” 

Chen walked several steps before he glanced back. “That tends to be a dangerous thing to do when you’re in the great desert.  I would suggest staying alert and keeping up with the rest of us.” 

Al grabbed his traveling gear and briskly followed Chen.  While they trotted through the rocky shrubland, Chen commented “of course, that will be easier once we all have camels and are moving at a stable pace.  Not too long until we reach the outpost and obtain those. I suppose that’s a mixed blessing though, because after that, we’re on our own.”


	2. Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The journey continues, as does the angsty musing and the awkward tension!

Lan Fan did her best to set her mouth into a straight line, so as to not betray too many of her emotions as she returned the Emperor’s stare. “Your Imperial Majesty, what you’re suggesting is—”

Ling turned away, but spoke as he did so, disrupting Lan’s protest. “I’m not suggesting anything Lan Fan. I’m giving you an order. That’s all there is to it.” He moved to stand by the window, leaning on the sill as he looked out, making himself seem far more distant than his physical presence would indicate.

Lan spoke again, raising her voice slightly in a more open defiance. “Emperor, doing this could put your life in danger! If any of the separatists who would see you deposed find out that I am out of Xing, they may see it as a prime opportunity to strike.”

Ling looked back at Lan and gave her a slight nod. “You’re not wrong. Still, that’s not something I fear. I have others who will protect me. I want you with Alphonse. This is a search he can’t undertake on his own.”

Lan furrowed her brow, betraying her confusion. “Won’t he be able to receive help from the Amestrian military once he returns to his homeland? Surely Mustang won’t let him search alone. Chances are he’ll send a sizeable force with him.”

Ling shook his head. “There’s no guarantee of anything. Alphonse would tell you as much himself. Based on the letters he’s received, it would seem that Amestris is still in a state of reconstruction. Not to mention the residual conflicts with their neighbors. I doubt they would risk sending troops into the west. They can’t afford to take any action that could lead to a full-blown war. And no offense to the Amestrian military, but let’s just say I have more faith in your ability to act with caution and foresight than I do in their ability to do the same.”

Lan knew that Ling’s words rang true, but that didn’t help to dispel her concerns. If anything, it merely frustrated her further. The Emperor was stubborn, there was no doubt, but he was also wiser than his young age led many to believe. There was no point in forcing an argument that she wouldn’t win. She nodded, accepting the inevitable.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

Lan stole a look back at Hashihaba, painting a mental image of the outpost in her mind. She knew it would be the last trace of Xing that she would see for a few months at best, and she wanted a clear memory to revisit. With a sigh, she turned her eyes ahead, to the glory of the desert, such as it was. It would be her home, and the home of her companions as well, for as long as their journey took them. She hoped it would be kind, but it was a capricious creature. Not unlike the beast behind her, she supposed, looking back and up at the camel whose reins she held. The animal was burdened down a sizeable bundle of supplies, similar to the others in the small caravan. Her thoughts were disrupted by a familiar voice.

“What do you think of the desert today Lan Fan?”

Lan glanced over at the source of the question, Alphonse, before casting her gaze over the tan expanse. “It seems calm. For now.” She replied after a moment.

“Well, that’s promising,” Al commented, displaying his apparently ever-present optimism.

“Yes, it most definitely is,” Lan responded. “Though it all could change in the blink of a spider’s eye.”

“Fair point,” Al agreed, and seemed about to add more, but instead grew quiet.

Lan looked over at her friend again and tried to keep the conversation going. “So, are you looking forward to getting back to Amestris?”

Al grinned weakly. “Yeah, I am. It feels like I’ve been away forever. It’s been too long since I’ve seen, well, anyone.”

“It’s been over three years, hasn’t it?”

Al confirmed her question. “It’ll be close to four by the time we get there.” He paused for a second, then continued. “You know, when I first left Amestris to come to Xing, I thought I would be gone for a few months. Maybe a year at most. It almost feels like I lost track of time. As if it can’t possibly have been as long as it has been.”

“Well, you have stayed busy with your research,” Lan remarked, in an attempt to offer a possible explanation.

“I guess you’re right,” Al admitted. “I’ve been pretty consumed by it. Among other things.” He frowned and hesitated, but continued. “I’m looking forward to sharing what I’ve learned of Alkahestry with alchemists in Amestris. I think it will help the reconstruction process.”

Lan noted Al’s subject change and suspected he had briefly been referring to a certain princess. Lan had never liked Mei Chang overly much and her dislike for the girl had only grown stronger over time. Mei was kind enough, but she was more hard-headed and stubborn than even Ling Yao. It was no secret that Mei liked Al, and this led to her being very possessive of him. Lan had witnessed how this came out on multiple occasions, and she had the distinct impression that Al felt incredibly uncomfortable about it. Still, she knew better than to pry into a subject he clearly wanted to avoid, so she followed his lead.

“Do you think the alchemists in Amestris will be interested using the healing powers of Alkahestry to help advance your country’s medical system?” She asked, building off of Al’s statement.

“I think some will. Others may be more interested in the potential combat applications of it. I imagine I’ll be teaching classes at some point. After we . . .” Al trailed off, leaving the unspoken thought hanging in the air.

“I suspect you’ll be teaching very soon then,” Lan said, breaking the silence. Al didn’t respond, and she looked at him with concern.

At last, he nodded. “Yeah, maybe so.”


	3. Dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure continues, as the company treks deeper into the desert.

            Alphonse trudged along, his mind and body equally weary. The sand seemed to push against his feet as he moved, doing its best to impede his progress.  Still, he refused to relent, keeping his head down and pressing forward.  He ran his fingers over the leather of the reins he held in his hands.  He could hear the crunch of the camel’s hooves beside him as they traversed the dunes.  Off to either side of him, his peripheral vision could pick up other members of his party.  He knew that they were traveling in a roughly diamond shaped formation, as this was supposed to provide an extra degree of security against any attacks from marauders. Al was slightly puzzled by this fact, as he did not remember this being such a pressing danger the previous time that he had crossed the great desert, when he first went east to Xing from Amestris. Still, perhaps the caravan he had traveled with then simply hadn’t been as concerned by the possibility, given their larger size.

            Regardless of the potential bandits, Al was glad that a greater danger hadn’t presented itself.  Five days into their journey, the desert still lay calm.  The sky was clear, and the air was still.  There was not even the hint of a breeze.  Though Al might have welcomed the cooling touch of the wind, he had gained the wisdom to fear it as well when it came to the desert. All too often the wind was a precursor to something worse: a sandstorm.  His memories of the one he had experienced on his first journey still remained imprinted on his mind.  The caravan had lost several camels and two men to the desert that day.  Al had come very close to be buried himself.  He shuddered internally at the memory, trying to shake it from his conscious.

            In an attempt to change the focus of his mind from such anxiety-inducing things, Al looked ahead to the leader of the diamond formation.  Lan Fan strode confidently at the head of the company, leading them at an efficient, but not rushed, pace.  She moved with a grace that Al found admirable.  Her boots barely seemed to touch the rolling sands, almost floating in the wavy heat. He wished he could emulate her motion. Ever since he had returned to his own body, an experience which now seemed half a lifetime away, he had felt bigger than his skin.  He couldn’t put it into better words than that, but he supposed it was a side effect of having inhabited a much larger suit of armor for so long.

            Al pulled his attention back into his surroundings, as a sudden motion from Lan caught his eye.  She had halted and raised her hand.  Now, she turned back to the rest of the company, who had come to a stop.  Al followed suit, realizing he had nearly walked his camel into the soldier in front of him.

            “Alright,” Lan said, lowering her hand.  “I think we’ve gone as far as we can for the day.  The morning’s growing older, and the sun’s getting too high for us to travel under.  Let’s set up the canopies, and we’ll make camp here.  We’ll leave again come nightfall.”

            By now, Al was used to this routine.  It was impossible to travel during the heat of the day, so they traveled by night instead, setting up camp around midmorning under the shade of canopies that were part of their supplies.  As the group began to unload the necessary equipment from their camels, Al raised his water skin and took a drink, grateful for the refreshing liquid.  He then turned to his camel, and the task at hand.

_________________________

 

            Al felt the motion of being shaken, and slowly began peeling open his eyes, reluctantly pulling himself up and out of his dream.  It had been a good one, of Amestris, and his friends, and of course, apple pie.  Most of all though, his brother had been there, sitting at the table next to him.  He blinked, becoming aware of his surroundings.  Officer Chen appeared to be the source of the shaking.  He was crouched next to Al’s bed-mat within Al’s tent. Chen’s face was an unreadable mask, but Al could feel an aura of disquiet rolling off of him.

            “Mr.Elric, rise quickly. Dusk is falling, we are preparing to pack up.”

            Al nodded. “Okay.  Is everything alright?”

            Chen hesitated for a second, a brief moment of anxiety flitting across his composure before it reverted to its emotionless state.  “There’s something out there.”

            “Beyond the camp, you mean?” Al tilted his head towards the side of his tent, punctuating his question.

            Chen nodded quickly, rising to his feet.

            “Any idea what it is?” Al inquired.

            Chen moved to exit Al’s tent, turning back before he departed.  “No.  Whatever it is though, it is spooking the camels.”  He pushed aside the flap and was gone.

            Al hastily gathered his things, returning them to his pack.  He had just finished rolling his bed-mat up when he heard a loud screech from outside.  Without hesitation, he burst from his tent, casting about intently for the source of the cry.  Outside, the camp was buzzing with activity.  The majority of the tents and canopies had already been disassembled and packed. Most of the party members were working to get the camels moving.  The last rays of the sun were being consumed by the growing darkness, and Al’s skin immediately started prickling as the night air hit it.  He had the distinct feeling that someone or something was watching him.  Before he could contemplate the thought further, two soldiers approached him.  He recognized them as Officers Zhang and Lui.

            “Mr. Elric,” Officer Zhang said politely.  “We must disassemble and pack your tent immediately.  There is a wild animal of some sort skirting around the camp.”

            “Was that the screech I just heard?”

            “Yes,” Officer Lui said, nodding.

            Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of a gunshot, followed by an inhuman shriek.


	4. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness falls, bringing new dangers with it.

            Lan Fan knelt over Officer Yang’s lifeless body, her knees disturbing the vast amount of blood pooling around it.  She grimaced at her former soldier’s fatal injuries.  The corpse was mangled, with the lower half torn away completely, severed shortly below the end of the ribcage.  The parts that were somewhat intact were marred by deep claw marks.  It was impossible to tell which strike the killing blow had been.  Lan looked over to Officer Zhang, who was bent over the victim at Lan’s side.

            “Bury the body as quickly as possible.  We need to make haste and leave this place.” 

            Officer Zhang nodded, her expression blank, any emotions related to the grisly tableau before her well-hidden.  “Have you seen wounds like these before, Commander?”  She inquired.

            Lan shook her head. “No, nothing quite like this.” She pointed to the one of the claw marks on the deceased officer’s chest.  “These gouges look as if they could have been made by a tiger.  Yet, the great desert is not their homeland. It would be strange for one to wander this far into it.”

            Officer Zhang tilted her head, clearly as perplexed as Lan was.  “And how could a tiger vanish so quickly, without a trace?”  She glanced up, surveying the now star-lit dunes. “There’s no cover large enough to conceal it from our view.  Not to mention the fact that its pelt wouldn’t camouflage it here.”

            Lan looked down at the sand surrounding the scene of the attack, searching for any distinct prints that could indicate the identity of the predator, but was only able to make out the hint of a few large indents in the relatively dim light.  She cast her gaze back to the body, noting the pistol still clutched in the late soldier’s right hand.  She recalled the gunshot that directly preceded the unfortunate sentry’s demise, and the monstrous cry that accompanied it.  “Whatever it was, Officer Yang managed to injure it.”

            Officer Zhang’s eyes narrowed.  “Then there could be some sort of blood trail to follow.  We could hunt whatever did this.”

            Lan nodded, rising to her feet.  “It’s a good possibility.  Unfortunately, we don’t have the time to find it and track it. Our mission at hand takes precedence.  We must travel as far as we can while the night persists.”  She turned towards the campsite, the majority of which had now been packed, and the last of which was being disassembled.  She knew that the rest of the company was on edge, even more so those who had seen the body.  However, she also suspected that this would work to their advantage.  They would be prepared if this creature tried to prey upon another of their number.

_________________________

 

            Lan swiveled her head from side to side as she walked, taking in as much of her surroundings as possible.  To some, such an action would seem foolish, even comical, but she understood its benefits. Vigilance was one of the many keys to victory, and even more so to survival in a situation such as the one she found herself in now.  As she moved, she allowed herself to become aware of the Dragon’s Pulse around her, the chi—life energy—which pervaded the world.  She could sense the aura of her companions, strong due to their current emotions.  The group’s tension hung thing in the air.  She could visualize it, a web of crimson strands tying them together, all bound up in their shared journey.  On one hand, it was a fearsome thing, a warning of the destinies they might each face before they reached the end of the path they walked.  On the other, it was an inspiring image, a reminder that they were not alone, regardless of what obstacles they met.

            Mentally searching through each member of the party, Lan picked out Alphonse’s aura.  It shown different than the others, though not in a way that was easily described.  It wasn’t brighter, it simply had unique tone, setting it apart.  Though she was not empath by any means, Lan could still grasp at some of emotions present in his chi.  Fear was easily apparent, sadness too.  Perhaps anger and bitterness as well.  Lan was impressed that after all he had endured, Alphonse’s emotions still burned so bright.  She knew others who, in his place, would have become jaded and numb, overwhelmed by the multitude of trials they had faced.  She reflected back to the events of several hours before, when Alphonse had first seen Officer Yang’s body.  Even though he had only known the soldier for a matter of days, his eyes filled with such sorrow, that an unknowing observer might have thought he had lost a good friend of many years.  Alphonse capacity for empathy and understanding was something she found interesting, but also something she recognized as a weakness that could be exploited by an enemy.  It was an attribute that was dangerous for a warrior of any sort to possess, and a potentially deadly one for a bodyguard to an emperor.

            At the internal mention of an emperor, Lan’s thoughts took a new direction, catching her off guard.  _Is it still such a perilous trait if I’m not guarding the Emperor, but am instead wandering through the desert on my way to a whole different country?_ Lan swatted the thought away like an antagonizing insect.  The Emperor himself had sent her on this mission, and it was her duty to carry it out to the best of her ability.  However, her mind was not so easily subdued.  _What would grandfather say about this, hmm?  I’m sure he’d be so ashamed of me, leaving the Emperor’s side.  What if something happens while I’m away?_ She willed herself away from her doubts.  She knew where they were leading her, and she would not follow willing.  Still, they came on, relentless in their accusations.  _I am failing right now.  I am not living up to grandfather’s legacy.  It’s only a matter of time before I regret it._ She shook her head rapidly, muting her inner strife, and returning her attention to the task at hand.

            “Is everything alright Commander Fan?”  Officer Chen asked from behind her.

            She turned back for a moment, still striding forward.  “Yes,” she said tersely, before coming to a sudden stop.  She motioned for the rest of the party to do likewise.  A bit of motion in her peripheral vision had caught her attention.  Something had momentarily blocked a patch of starlight.  She gazed up into the sky and observed it once again, clearer this time. A large shadow was passing through the sky, too indistinct to determine what it belonged to.  One thing was certain though: it was much larger than any bird she knew.  “It’s up there,” she whispered to herself.


	5. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The companions finds themselves facing a powerful foe.

            “Get down!”

            Alphonse’s head jerked up at Lan Fan’s shout, and he instinctually dived to the ground.  He felt a rush of wind soar over him, and he heard a piercing cry from beside him.  Looking up, he beheld a horrific sight illuminated by the moonlight over the dunes.

            His former camel was collapsed close to him, the packs and supplies torn off its back and scattered about it.  Claw marks ran down its back, and it was bleeding profusely.  It snorted in pain, thrashing wildly about, though it seemed unable to rise from its prone state.

            Gun shots brought Al’s attention away from his poor animal, and to other members of the company.  The rest of the group had managed to get their respective camels down, and were now mostly knelt in some position, weapons drawn.  Officer Chen had just shot at something which accelerating upwards into the sky, away from the party.

            “What the hell is that thing?” Officer Chen shouted.

            “Nothing I’ve ever seen before!” Officer Zang shouted back.

            Alphonse attempted to make out the creature the soldiers were referring to, but all he could make out was a rapidly shrinking shadow rising back up into the cover of the heavens.

            “It’s nothing natural, that much is sure.” Lan said, moving over to Al’s side and looking down at his camel.

            “Will he make it?” Al said, hoping his intuition was wrong.

            Lan’s face grew even tighter than it already was, and she shook her head.  “The wounds are too deep.  We won’t be able to stop the bleeding.”

            “Forget the camel,” Officer Chen said, raising his pistol once more.  “It’s coming back!”

            Al looked up and saw that the warrior’s words were indeed true.  The shadow appeared to be growing now, returning from a new location in the sky this time.  It was approaching with a dizzying speed, diving down on their position as if it were a falcon.

            “Officer Zhang, bring that beast down!” Lan ordered.

            Officer Zhang nodded from her position.  “I will Commander!”  Fluidly, she raised her arm and took a shot at the descending form. Her aim seemed to be true, as a monstrous wailing split the night.  The shadow pulled up from its dive, altering its trajectory with an unnatural smoothness. The shadow now veered off and away from the part, slowly gaining altitude as it did so.

            “Can you make it out well enough to take a second shot?” Lan asked, her blank tone betraying no panic or concern.

            Officer Zhang shook her head.  “I don’t think so Commander.  It’s moving away too quickly.”

            Lan looked at the disappearing patch of deeper darkness.  “So, the hunter escapes to hunt another day.”  She turned away and looked down at the Al’s rapidly fading camel.

            “I am going to end its torture, so it suffers no further,” she informed Al.  There was no sorrow or pity in the statement, simply a declaration of fact.  Al nodded his head sadly, looking at the blood-soaked animal.  Lan raised her pistol.

_________________________

 

            Alphonse rested his head in his hands, and slowly twisted his neck back and forth, trying to shake some of the tension from it. He gave up on the fruitless endeavor after a moment, looking up as Officer Chen entered their now shared tent. “Mr. Elric, are you alright?” the soldier inquired, tilting his head as he moved to his bedroll.

            Al hesitated for an instant, searching for the best possible answer.  “As alright as I can be, given the circumstances,” he replied, settling on what felt the most accurate.

            Officer Chen nodded with understanding, his facing sympathetic, an expression almost disconcerting coming from a Xingese fighter. “A march such as the one we made this past night can strain those who are not used to traveling under the threat of constant attack.”

            Al shook his head.  “I’ve traveled in dangerous condition and places before. It’s other things that are bothering me.”

            Officer Chen grew quiet for a moment, while he sifted through his pack.  “That is understandable.  If your mind is already weary, the desert cannot be a soothing land.”

            Al chucked lightly, a note of sorrow seeping into the sound.  “You’re right about that.”

            Officer Chen turned back to Al.  “The Commander asked if she could speak with you for a moment before you bedded down.”

            Al furrowed his brow.  “What about?”

            Officer Chen made a vague circle motion with his hands, a gesture that Al had found was somewhat akin to shrugging in Xing.

            Al rose to his feet.  “Alright then.  Thanks for letting me know.”

            Officer Chen dipped his head.  “Of course.”

            Alphonse exited the tent, feeling his weight sinking into his feet as he plodded to the center of the camp, where Lan Fan was conversing with Officer Zhang.  As he approached, Lan turned her head and noted his arrival.  She said something to Officer Zhang, who promptly nodded and made for a guard position along the perimeter of the camp, close to where the camels were gathered.

            “Officer Chen said you wanted to see me?”

“Yes,” Lan replied.  “I have a question for you.  You are the only other one in our group who can sense the Dragon’s Pulse.  Have you noticed anything unusual about it recently?”

            Al lowered his head.  “No.  But . . . the truth is, I haven’t focused on it in some time.  Not since I heard about Ed.  My mind’s . . . been too busy with other things.”

            Lan seemed to ponder this information for a second, before remarking.  “It would be a good idea for you to try and focus on it.  I think we can use the Dragon’s Pulse to find the beast that’s hunting us.”


	6. Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Fan devises a plan to triumph over the party's opponent.

            Alphonse tilted his head, his face filling with a mixture of interest and bewilderment.  “To find it? How?”

            Lan Fan inclined her head and shifted her body to the right, gesturing lightly towards the desert.  “It’s creating a disturbance of some sort.  There’s something unnatural about that creature, whatever it may be.”  She paused for a moment, her normally impassive face broken by a distinct frown for a brief instant of time.  Her brows furrowed, an external exhibition of her internal concentration.

            Al hesitated, unsure if he should interrupt or not.  He couldn’t know for certain, but he assumed that she was focusing on Dragon’s Pulse and allowing her consciousness to mingle with the surrounding chi.  He knew from past experience that this was not an easy task, though he also knew that Lan was much more skilled at it than he was. At last, he decided to speak. “So, you’re saying—” Lan cut him off almost immediately.

            “It’s not as unnatural as the constructs we fought in your homeland, the homunculi, let alone the being that created them. This beast’s presence isn’t nearly as detectable or as obvious, as theirs was.  I can sense it, lurking on the edges of my perception, but I can’t quite tell where it is.  Just that it’s fairly close.”

            Al rolled his neck around, pondering the information in silence. He scratched his chin with his hand, before questioning Lan. “So, how do you think I’ll be able to help you locate this monster?  I’m not nearly as adept as you are when it comes to feeling chi, reading the Dragon’s Pulse.  If you can’t find it, I doubt I will have any more success.  If anything, I probably won’t even be able to notice it at all.” He looked down as he finished, wishing he possessed the proficiency necessary to actually be an asset in this situation.  Instantaneously, his mind began racing, thoughts surfacing without warning.  The bubbling pit of doubt inside him saw an opportunity and overflowed in a merciless tirade.  _I should have seen this coming. Whenever I’m really needed, I don’t have what it takes.  Of course, I can’t be of any help here.  Why would I ever think I could be?  I’m not helpful when I should be, even when it’s dire.  Especially when it’s dire.  If I was helpful when things were dire, we wouldn’t even be here.  I would have somehow been able to help brother. I wouldn’t be making this journey, putting Lan and the rest of our company at risk.  If it wasn’t for me not measuring up, we would never have encountered this animal.  We wouldn’t be being hunted by it now.  If it wasn’t for me, Officer Yang would still be alive.  She died because I’m incompetent, because I’m not—”_

            After what seemed like many minutes, but was at most a few seconds, Al’s self-excoriation was disrupted by Lan answering his question.

            “You may be right that you wouldn’t be able to sense it at this distance.  That’s not what I’m planning though.  I need it to get closer, so I can pinpoint it.  However, after its injury last night, I don’t think it’ll come after the whole camp again.  If you’ve ever seen a tiger stalk a herd of wild goats, you know it doesn’t go for the whole herd all at once.  It goes for one that lags behind the group, or gets separated from the rest.  I think this hunter has learned the value of that tactic.  Which means it will go after a solitary member of our group next.  I’m not willing to just wait and see how who it chooses.  We won’t lose another member of this party. Instead, I want to set a trap for it. And I want you to be the bait.”

            Al blinked, leaning away for a second, surprised by Lan’s idea.  “Why me? I follow your plan, but why make me the bait?”

            Lan’s face returned to a more neutral expression, which Al guessed was a sign that this question had somehow improved her mood. Perhaps she enjoyed relaying the details of her plan to him.

            “I want you to be the bait, because I believe you’d be able to feel the beast approaching once it gets close enough to you, by using your ability to sense chi.  None of the other soldiers in our company would have that advantage.  Now, either way, whoever is bait wouldn’t be on their own.  There would of course be other soldiers there, including myself, to ambush the creature when it comes after the bait.  Despite this, I think the fact that you can prepare for its attack, based on your ability to detect it, will give you a greater chance of surviving than any other soldier I could assign to be bait.”

            Al tilted his head, letting Lan’s words sink into his mind.  He nodded after a brief passage of time.  “I understand,” he said quietly.

            “Now that I’ve explained what I’m thinking, we can get to the real reason I wanted to talk to you,” Lan said, meeting Al’s gaze dead on.  “Will you do this?  Only answer yes if you are truly prepared for the risk you will be taking.  However, with that in mind, also know that I’m not asking this lightly.  I’m asking because I wholeheartedly believe you are the best person for the task at hand.”

            Al met Lan’s eyes for a second, before shying away and staring over her shoulder, across the rest of the camp and away into the desert.  He connected to his breath, allowing it to become steady and even.  His mind emptied, the self-flagellation of the prior moment dissipating and growing more distant.  A certainty began to cross his mental plain, like the charging line of warriors in a war of old.  A challenge had been issued, if not in words, then in spirit.  It was something tangible that he could clutch.  A goal close enough at hand that he could fix his entire attention on it and shut out the unknown quality of what lay beyond.

            Al reeled himself in, returning to the conversation.  “Yeah,” he said, his tone soft, but determined.  “I’ll do it.”


	7. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trap is set.

            Lan Fan shifted her neck, breaking the tension resulting from maintaining her crouched posture. It was a smooth movement, hardly noticeable among the brush about her, given the tan coloration of her garments. Lan allowed herself a brief internal moment of appreciation for the camouflage.  Though she was loath to admit it, even to herself, her nerves were more on edge than they had been in years.  There was something about this opponent that curdled her blood.  Not to mention the fact that her skin felt like it had decided to take a trip to the frozen mountains  found north of Xing.  There was a chill running down the length of her torso, and then back up again.  And the most damning thing about it all was the fact that she still couldn’t determine just what this beast was.

            Lan’s eyes darted to the sky, where the sun had begun its descent in earnest, its rapidly dwindling flames causing shadows to dance across the dunes in a macabre waltz.  Dusk was rolling in, the liminal hours imminent.  Normally, this would signal a burst of life in the desert, as the various nocturnal fauna began their routines.  Tonight though, the desert was still.  It would have been utterly silent, were it not for a slight breeze moving through the shrubland, rustling what little foliage it could wrap about.

            Lan sank into the Dragon’s Pulse, allowing its ebb and flow to sweep her focus up.  She floated on it, carried like a twig down a meandering brook.  She took in the surrounding entities as she did so. Closest to her was Officer Zhang, crouched in a similar position to the one Lan held.  Despite the nature of the situation, Zhang’s demeanor gave off an air of confidence and calm.  She gripped her rifle with the skill of a warrior who had worked long enough with her weapon that it had essentially become an extension of her physical form.

            Moving further out, Lan came to Alphonse.  He stood in a small clearing of sorts, a relatively flat area bordered by plant growth and dunes.  He was in the open, the obvious target.  Lan could sense fear in his aura, but also a degree of determination and even anger.  At the moment, he also gave off a note of uncertainty.  Lan gave a mental nod of satisfaction at the discovery of this emotion. They had agreed that Al would act as if he was lost and attempting to decide which way to go, making him an even more tempting target for a predator on the hunt, due to the general confusion he would project.  Disoriented prey was easy prey, after all.

            Onwards past Al, Lan came to Officer Lui, positioned opposite from where Officer Zhang and Lan herself were.  Similarly, he was concealed behind some foliage, though given its somewhat meager leaf growth, it was perhaps not the greatest cover.  Still, it was what the local biome had given them to work with.  They would make the best out of the location, such as it was. Doing anything less was not an option.

            Beyond the members of their “trap,” Lan spread out her awareness into the desert.  There was the usual buzz of tiny beings, insects and the like.  However, the immediate vicinity was oddly absent of any larger wildlife.  She could sense a few smaller animals, perhaps mice or rats of some sort, maybe a rabbit. Yet, there was nothing larger.  Not even an oryx or a sand fox.  Lan felt her flesh growing colder, if that was even possible.  It was there.  Not too close yet, but moving into the edge of her sense, and showing no signs of reversing.

            The creature stood out like a lion among a herd of cattle.  There was no mistaking the being.  It was approaching from the sky, that much she was certain of.  Its course seemed uninterrupted, with no rhythmic beat of wings. It seemed as if it was gliding, letting the wind do its work for it.

            Lan gave a signal with her hands, alerting Officer Zhang to the threat that was closing in.  Zhang gave a subtle dip of her head in return, showing that she perceived Lan’s message.  Lan hoped that Al could also sense the incoming hunter, using his ability to feel chi. She trusted that Officer Lui would follow his training when the time came, and as it was, she had no way of easily catching his attention.

            By now, the sun had disappeared altogether, leaving only some strands of residual light that staved off night for a short while longer, resulting in a sky that was navy rather than ebony.  The creature’s presence was growing stronger with each passing second.  Lan steeled herself, forcing down an insidious panic that had begun to brew in her core.  A bitter taste was filling her mouth, though she couldn’t identify its origin.  The aura of the beast was nearly overwhelming now, and she felt as if it must almost be upon them.  Her gaze turned towards the sky, in time to see a shadow wheel about over a cluster of stars, before diving down into a shaft of moonlight. For an instant, the fiend was revealed in full.  Then it passed beneath the field of light, barreling down towards Al.


End file.
